Once Upon a Time
by The Demon Earl
Summary: Sebastian begins to remember the sweet memories of him and his dear young master spent together. He watches the small boy continously sleep in this ongoing comma. But the thing is... Its the boys birthday. A happy day to celebrate, but thats not the case here. Ciel awaits for his prince charming to wake him up from this deep slumber.Warning, contains yaoi, shounen ai


Once Upon a Time~

His long spider-like fingers beat a steady rhythm on the table top, occasionally stopping to pick up the glass mug of hot chocolate that grew colder and colder as time passed by; this was because the drink was ordered a long time ago. He placed his elbow on the flat, smooth surface of the booth in which he sat. He focused his attention onto the frosty glass window.

Out the window he watched the many couples that walked and danced with the snow, enjoying the time that they have with each other. "So happy and carefree, I remember when I was like that, when we were like that. Long, long ago; a once upon a time memory." A book was placed against his long, skinny knees: Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare; a book he was currently reading for his own entertainment but was now left unread and unattended since the man had put all of his attention to the happy pairs, playing in the snow…..without a care in the world. Soon Sebastian's mind was flooded with the feelings of pain, sorrow and agony when another couple walked past the frosty café window, the two lovebirds were holding hands. 'I miss the times when I and the young master were like that, how I wish those days would still continue' he thought.

He finally thought that he had enough torture for the day and looked away from the window. He grabbed the semi-warm hot chocolate to take one last sip before he stood up and placed a two dollar tip on the table for when the waitress came back to clean the table.  
He would usually go to Café Ludwig after he was done with his daily duties at the Phantomhive manor. He would usually drink a small hot chocolate accompanied with a few scones or chocolate chip cookies; this would help him concentrate on the earl's work since it is now a heavy burden that was placed on the mere demon's shoulders. Sebastian would try to forget about the dreadful past in order to continue his daily life and would usually try to think about the happy moments in life but no matter what he did it would always be on his mind, as if the ghost of the past would always come back to haunt him every night for the rest of eternity, never forgetting what had happened that one day. On most days he could just shake it off and continue his daily routine, he would ride on of the earl's horses and take a nice relaxing stroll through the countryside and negotiate with a few market folks, do dishes, tidy up the house and attend to Funtum Company business. On his breaks, when he didn't go to the café, he would gaze out from the frosty windows of the now empty study, remembering the times of the winter festival in London, which was not that far from the estate.

Today would have been a special day filled with joy and the usual three words "Yes my Lord". Today was supposed to be a happy day, but things seem to be going the other way.

Any other day could have been a noble boy's birthday. Any other day could have been the day a boy would turn sixteen and become an adolescent. This day the boy wouldn't even know that he would turn sixteen. For the past year and a half he wasn't even aware that he had become a male version of sleeping beauty, waiting for his prince charming to wake from this maybe permanent, hopeless slumber. But many times has this prince charming tried, but in all hope lost, the boy still remains asleep, but he should have woken up today. Because today is the 14th of December, the day the boy should have awakened and celebrated life.  
Today was supposed to be the day they would all celebrate the boy's coming into the world. A day filled with festivities, presents and sweets, lots and lots of sweets. A day where master and servant happened during the day, while they sat by the fire together at night, the demon would hold the small boy lovingly into his arms, roasting marshmallows into the fireplace.

But instead, a stroll through the town nearly took the young Ciel's life and sent the boy's mind into this deep, deep sleep exactly one and a half years ago. Ciel had left Sebastian to regret what had happened that one spring afternoon. As tragic as this is, Sebastian would never tell or express his true feelings to no one; he thought to himself that he must keep his image or else others will start to pity him, which is something he wishes to not happen. To the outside world, he is seen a 'One hell of a butler' that maintained the good name of the Phantomhive's. But nobody knew, nobody knew how guilty he felt for not protecting his young master from that terrible accident. Sometimes he wishes that it was him on that bed instead of his master. But there was no way that he could undo the past.

Every single day, a few hours after the servants have all gone to bed, Sebastian would go into his master's bedroom to sit by his bedside. He would gently whisper into the sleeping boy's ear, as if he didn't want the newly invented life machines to hear their conversation. Sebastian would say sweet things; he would say how much he loves and misses him, and how things are boring without him around. He would also tell him how things are progressing and how dull and empty the manor feels without his dear young master. He even told him how ever since the accident, Pluto has been really quiet and inactive (yes, Sebastian did save Pluto's life). Every day he would beg to his young master, he would plea to him to wake up, to rise so they could fill those lonesome years with happiness; he would say that at the end of every conversation; even though it was just Sebastian doing all the talking.  
But Ciel would rarely show signs that he had heard Sebastian's heartwarming. He would just lay there, silent and prone. A poor boy was trapped in the sea of never ending silence or tranquility. The black, satin sheets kept him safe in the comfort of his own bed as the few machines sang their strange melody, keeping the frail body alive.  
When Sebastian walked through the hallway of the manor, the servants and the family doctor would stare at him in sorrow, gleaming eyes telling him that Ciel would never wake, telling him to give up. Even Finny who was once on Sebastian's side had begun to lose hope on his master's return. But Sebastian ignored their stares and pleas and continued his daily routines. He would just stare them down with his mysterious, yet intimidating crimson red eyes that said "No…..never" as an answer.

-Those that are willing to live shall eventually die without warning. But those who are willing to die will live for eternity. This is a situation where both scenarios are combined.-

Sebastian ignored the fan girls that stare from across the case and stood up and walked all the way to the hand carved door that stood at the front of the café. He opened the door and left the establishment. The cold breath of winter made the demons body shiver as he began to button his coat to protect him, from the cold. Snowflakes had begun to dance down into his raven colored hair. As he walked in he lifted his head to see the passing carriages, occupying the streets. But what brought his attention were the small, dancing white flames of cold that descended into the ground and disappear….

"Boochan….."

-He remembered the times they would go take walks on the snow covered fields of the countryside where Ciel would usually put a snowball down Sebastian's pants. They would create snow angels with their own bodies and occasionally have a few snowball fights in which Sebastian would always win because of his speed and agility. But eventually Ciel would grow tired and would began shivering from the cold so Sebastian would scoop the boy up into his arms just like a mother would do to his child; the taller one would take the boy back to the manor where the butler would make hot cocoa and red striped candy canes while they both sat in front of the raging fireplace  
He would hold his young master in his arms but Ciel would be so shy that he would sheepishly break away from the embrace and look the other way, many of shades of red decorating the boys beautiful face. Sebastian would chuckle at the boy's actions, he would wrap is hand around the boy's middle as he leaned forward to steal Ciel's lips for a nice kiss.  
During the demon's morning routine, hours before it was time for the young master to awaken, he would sit by his bedside and watch him sleep as he knew that the boy was cast into the land of dreams where animals could talk and a party with pastries from around the world was served just for him. Then, when it was time to wake him up, Sebastian would shake him slightly until he stirred awake, he would give him a gentle kiss and a good morning to start the new morning.

At first they had known each other only by the relationship of master and servant, nothing more. But soon that relationship began to dissolve into a new one the minute Madam Red was killed by that god damn shinigami Grell. As soon as this happened, their new bond had become even stronger because now Ciel only had Sebastian to depend on, his only guardian. The bond was that of a parent, maybe even deeper. The two had such a strong bond that Elizabeth began to grow jealous of Sebastian's opinion. This was due to the fact that Ciel really didn't pay attention to her that often anymore, even though they were still engaged.  
Sooner or later Ciel began to open up to Sebastian, trusting him with all the inner feelings that he had bottled up over the many years after the great fire took place. He wouldn't share it with anyone, not even to Madam Red back when she was still amongst the living.  
Then there came a day when the bond had reached its peak, the two of them decided that their hearts belonged to one another. As Sebastian kneeled on one foot, he took Ciel's hand and proceeded on saying his vows. "I am a peasant before my Queen. We can never become one without the other. My love for you is stronger than even the greatest armies in the world. I will never leave your side and I will always protect you from any harm that confronts us. You are my reason to live amongst humans. My love is for you and only you, my master Ciel Phantomhive. I Sebastian Michalis will be with you until the end of time and eternity." Those heartwarming words were the beginning of a new and beautiful relationship.

Even the day the demon had defeated Ash, Sebastian had remembered his vows and discarded their contract. The only way Sebastian would consume his soul is either it could no longer be returned to his body or if he was killed in some way (which was highly not going to happen). Either way Ciel would still be within him, even if he is a stubborn little brat.

He would remember the times they would go into town to gather information on upcoming murders that the Queen had given to her loyal watch dog. This was to their advantage because they didn't have risk of the servants spotting them if they were kissing or anything on those lines. They would be able to spend together and have their little moments when time gave them the chance, and also when no one was looking. 'The love between a demon and a human, it's just like in the books I read at the study' the young master would say.  
But the memory that was most dear to him was the day they talked about marriage. Since now Ciel had no longer brewed feelings for Elizabeth anymore. The two had agreed that when the boy turned nineteen, they would become one and married; making loving memories.-

Sebastian snapped back into reality and walked all the way to the manor in the freezing cold; since he did not take the horse today, but the cold or the horse were the least of his worries so it really didn't matter to him. When he arrived to the estate he looked at the book that he held: Romeo and Juliet. This was his punishment for not protecting him. His fault for losing his dear Juliet to the comma, and there's nothing he could do about it.  
Once he had entered the mansion, he looked out the window to see the unattended carriage. The demon wouldn't even dare to climb back into the contraption. 'If only I could've reached the passenger compartment in time .If only we weren't in town that day. If only that reckless carriage driver knew where he was going then he wouldn't have crashed into us. Then none of this would have happened.' The butler thought, putting all the blame on himself; never before has a demon felt so much regret for a human life before.

Finny and the others welcomed him back with a smile and got back to work. Sebastian could tell that they were all hiding under a fake persona, a persona that has been poorly kept and was now begging to fall apart. Sebastian's persona on the other hand was smooth and perfect. But like the others he had a crack, a small one in between the eyes. He too was slowly beginning to crack.

He had checked in with the doctor to ask about his lover's condition. Every day he would ask about his condition, that's how much he cared for the boy. Judging by the doctor's report, Ciel's condition has been getting worse and worse over time. Even though on some days he would show signs that he had heard Sebastian's sweet words, his body still became weaker and weaker, like a withering flower. Only a 30%chance of the boy waking up was left, Sebastian still believed in that 30%.  
Sebastian thanked the doctor for the information and entered his master's bedroom where the boy laid pale and motionless on the satin sheets of the bed. He pulled up a chair by the boy's bedside and grabbed his frail hand. "Young master" he began, tears welling from his eyes, a rare thing for him; but soon he wiped his tears dry. "Happy sixteenth birthday my sweet" he whispered, wiping the fresh tears that were about to fall down his face. He continued to talk to his sleeping master.  
For the next twenty minutes he told him how the company was progressing well and how lovely the winter wonderland had become even more beautiful than the past years. He held onto his hand tightly but then gently let go of it. "I have gotten you something special my love" he said as he grabbed a paper bag that he had brought back from town. He reached into the bag as he continued to speak. "I'm sorry that it is not much but you'll love them" he said as he pulled out a bouquet of white roses, Ciel's favorite kind of flowers. "Aren't they lovely boochan? There was a hot house that sold them. I hope you like them" The light from the window was reflected into the beautiful yet delicate petals of unique flower. Sebastian switched the dead lilies that Lizzy had brought him over a month ago and replaced them with the white beauties.  
After he placed the flowers on the nightstand, Sebastian once again reached into the bag. This time he pulled out a very thick leather book. It was the young master favorite childhood story: Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. "I remembered that you had once told me that this was your favorite book. I was aware that you once owned a copy before the Phantomhive estate was burned to the ground. I saw it at the book store today and it instantly reminded me of you. Since today is your birthday, I will read you two chapters today. Every day I will read you one chapter. Shall we begin?" Sebastian smiled, brushing the hair out of the boy's beautiful face as he opened the book to the first chapter.

"Chapter One: Down the Rabbit Hole-  
Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank and having nothing to do. Once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it. 'And what is the use of a book' thought Alice. 'Without pictures or conversations.-'"

And so the butler continued reading the passages for his master. Smiling at the thought that deep inside Ciel's mind….. He was in his own wonderland, going down the rabbit hole; his own Alice, his own land…..his wonderland.

His sleeping beauty would lay in this slumber…. Hoping for the day when Sebastian has the ability to reach deep into his mind, pulling him out of his fake wonderland and into the real one….

Once Upon a time~


End file.
